


Dark Corners in Bars

by FandomWriter23



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter23/pseuds/FandomWriter23





	Dark Corners in Bars

The bar was gloomy, perhaps due to the weather that howled outside. Rain poured down in sheets, ensuring that none of the patrons would be leaving anytime soon.

_Perhaps it was for the best_ , Erik thought as he mulled over his beer. His drink had grown warm, as his homeland preferred to drink their beer. It reminded him of home, which soured his mood further.

Erik shook his head, downing his drink and requesting harder liquor. The burn satisfied his need to forget, promising a night of blissful ignorance.

Every so often, when a loud crack of thunder sounded above their roof, accompanied by a bright flash of lightning, the girls that were huddled in the corner of the bar would scream and huddle even closer to their ‘savior.’ Erik sneered at the group now, fully fed up with their annoying screaming. Their ‘savior’ was a rather handsome young man, with brown hair styled to perfection and an annoying smirk gracing his beautiful face as he crooned to them.

Erik could have punched him.

Not because he was jealous, he just didn’t like the man’s face. He seemed arrogant, and it pissed him off.

After downing two more drinks, the whole time glaring at the man and his fawning group of women, his bladder informed him that they’d had too many drinks to continue sitting at this dingy bar.

Erik stood, stretching himself out as best he could. His eyes caught startling blue in the corner, but his gaze quickly skittered away. He didn’t really want to draw anyone’s attention tonight. His ribs were still bruised from his last bar fight.

Erik prowled to the bathroom, muscles coiled in agitation. There was only one bathroom, and it was a single use bathroom. Erik quickly relieved himself and washed his hands, going to leave. As soon as he opened the door, his arms were filled with a lithe, hard body. Erik stumbles back, shocked, and the door closed itself.

When Erik caught his footing, he gazed down at the beautiful man who’d just been smothered in women. “Please let me kiss you.”

”What?” Erik replied, confused.

”I saw you looking at me, and I think you’re gorgeous. I thought you were attracted to me too,” the little man said, clearly deflating when he noted the look on Erik’s face.

Erik stared at him with confusing, having never been faced with this sort of thing. After a moment, Erik noticed that he was also hard within the confines of his pants. Apparently, the youthful man in his arms was still attractive to his dick.

”I’ve never been attracted to a man before,” Erik said instead of rejecting the intriguing man. Erik studied the man, who Erik noted had a British accent. The man had full, red lips that Erik couldn’t held but envision wrapped around his cock, beautiful blue eyes staring up at him with mock innocence. Oh yes, Erik would love to see this man fully debauched, at Erik’s mercy.

Making his decision, Erik kissed him with the full force of his desire, promising to himself that this man would end up in his bed, begging for more, before the night ended.

But first, he wanted a blowjob in this dingy bar’s bathroom, and the man seemed all too eager to give him one.

The name Charles seemed to fit a man of such class.


End file.
